


Mine

by Cloaked_Immortal



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Depressed Sans (Undertale), Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Protagonist, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I Wrote This While Listening to Ed Sheeran's Music, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sans (Undertale), Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:20:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26265634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloaked_Immortal/pseuds/Cloaked_Immortal
Summary: Sans stares at the stars before glanicing back at you, smiling that oh so insane smile you grew to adore. He hugs you, burrying his face into your neck. "Mine""Enjoy it while it lasts Sans~"
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51





	1. Before we begin

**Author's Note:**

> Ok I went ahead and started this because it's HARD to find a decent Dusttale x reader... oddly.

You know the basics of how an x reader works. Ok... fair warning this is probably NOT going to be a very slow burn... like maybe 4th Chapter I might run out of friendship morals and hop into shit. Also mind you I'll try to alternate between this story and my Horrortale Story...

THE TAGS ARE LIES I WAS LISTENING TO BAZZI WHILE WRITING THIS. 

And for my own sanity a few things about this.

1\. Reader chan has shoulder length hair. It just makes it eaiser to write for me.

2\. This is a DUSTTALE X READER. You don't like murder? Leave. You don't like this AU? WHY TF DID YOU OPEN IT?!

3\. First chapter is gonna be a lil short cuz I'm tired af when I decide to write this...

4\. Enjoy our favorite insane Sans!


	2. The Underground Is Very Bonely

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans is sad boi
> 
> You just wanted to explore... Suddenly you meet a skeleton

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok HOW??? I just posted this YESTERDAY! HOW DOES IT HAVE 12 KUDOS ALREADY??? ILU ALL THANK YOU GUYS!

Sans opens and closes his dusty hands. He chuckles, blood also smeared along them. They’re… they’re gone. He.. he did it? His small chuckles grew into full laughter, echoing through the corridor. He places a hand over his left eye socket. The laughter only grew. Tears seeping from his eye sockets. He killed  **E V E R Y O N E.** He won? But at what cost? And what is to say the kid isn’t just waiting till he truly runs himself mad. The tears fall in larger amounts and quickly. He- he’s not crazy…. He’s  **n o t** crazy. RIGHT???? There was no one else here! The kid hasn’t Reset… does that mean- he’s stuck like this forever?! He shakes, holding his arms tightly. But just- just maybe he could… 

Sans stands up, smiling like a madman. He laughs to himself. The souls… if they aren’t gone too.. He could- he could escape this hell hole. His smile never fades as more tears fall. He staggers towards the barrier. 

They’re still there. He chuckles, taking one. He just needs to pass the barrier… He walks through, glancing back at what was once his home. He- he killed them to protect them. In the end, did it really matter? His grin drops slightly as he finally looks away, walking through the barrier.

You look up at Mt.Ebott… slight curiosity took over your being. You reach over and pat a wolf girl on the head. Her ears perk up. “Hnnnn what’s up (Y/N)?” You chuckle. “I wanna explore the forest below the mountain today. Wanna join?” Her tail perks up. “Yes!” You nod. “Thanks Sam.” The two of you head out to the forest on the outskirts of town. Your hair flutters in the breeze while Samantha swishes her tail. OH BOY ADVENTURE!

You and Samantha stand in the middle of the woods. Your wolf hybrid companion sniffs around. She stops suddenly, twitching slightly. You stop walking as well. Looking around, slightly unnerved. Samantha jumps back as a bone suddenly shoots up through the ground. You trip and stumble back slightly. A figure with a hoodie walks out from behind a tree. He pauses, oh.. They weren’t police or some hunters. Damn It Papyrus you lied to him. He lowers his hand and with it the bones. You get a better look at the figure. It was a skeleton. He grins at the two of you. His entire demeanor screamed “Crazy, insane, murderer, and psychopath” But…. it didn’t bug you nor Sam that much. The two of you stayed away from him. He waves slightly. “Uh… Sorry…” You blink. Maybe you should say something-. “Oh-OH! It-it’s alright! W-we didn’t mean to scare you. Uh… why are you out here by yourself?” He looked slightly surprised and shrugged. Oh he’s a cryptic little shit. That’s fun. You tilt your head at him. “How’d you get down here anyway?” He freezes. Before looking away shamefully. It was a few seconds of silence when he suddenly started curling up. Soft mutters coming from him. Along the lines of “I’m not crazy.” You glance at Sam who in turn shakes her head. “He’s clearly got some mental issues…. Maybe PTSD?” You shrug. It could be possible. “...We should probably let him calm down.” So the two of you sat.. and waited. Eventually the skeleton seemed to have fallen asleep. Samantha approaches slowly. When she looks at him, and confirms he’s asleep, she nods to you.

Sans shoots up. Surprise over his features as he looks around. Wh-where is he? Is he back underground??? DID THE KID RESET?! The door opening startles him as he falls off the bed and whimpers. “St-stay back!” He hears a giggle. Oh god- “Jeez…. Whatever happened to you before you got here must’ve really fucked you up.” You sigh. Holding a tray of food. “Did you sleep well?” Sans blinks, trying to process this. So he was NOT in the Underground. He’s in some random person’s house. You wave a hand in front of his face. “You ok there?” “Sans.” You blink. “What?” He looks back at you. “I’m Sans… Sans the skeleton.” You give him a small smile. “(Y/N) (L/N). Nice to properly meet you Sans.” You offer him the food. It was a tray of chocolate chip pancakes. He blinks, accepting it. It’s… been a while since he got any food he supposed. He was so hell bent on getting rid of- of  **_T H E M_ ** . You scoot away from him. Oh his eye- He looks at you. “S-sorry kiddo… heh.” You blink at him. “I’m 28.” OH SHIT- He blushes. His mistake. “Hahaahhahahha ooooh I’m sorry…” You wave him off and get up, heading out the room.    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lonelostwriter  
> Come bug me on my tumblr
> 
> https://discord.gg/jJ4CJ4m  
> Also join my discord!


	3. Ok this is off topic but

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo

**OK THIS ISN’T PART OF THE STORY. I’M WORKING ON THAT. BUT**

I had a very strange concept that would have spoilers I won’t say but. Funny idea. How I write Horror Sans and Dust Sans I think like 6”4 to 6”8 giants right? So. This came to mind. What if you the reader kinda had to share them and it’s just Horror being a giant murderous giant while Dust is a tiny murder bean. You being the middle, taller than Dust but shorter than Horror. And Horror and Dust fight over you a lot, Horror knowing he could easily overpower the smaller skeleton and behead him. Only doesn’t because of your wishes. So just

Short!Dust: “Why can’t you just see things from _my_ perspective?!”  
  


Horror: _**Has a large shit eating grin**_

You _: watches silently_

Short!Dust: Don’t you _fucking dare-_

Horror: _**squats down to Dust’s height**_

Short! Dust: YOU ASSHOLE!!!  
  


There’s just laughter coming from you. Triple points if it’s Dust being tall and doing this to a short Horror XD.


	4. He's Not THAT Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is he?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK BUT WHERE Y'ALL COMIN FROM??? Here's chappy 2 as promised... if you can't tell I legit hopped into Sans being obsessed with ya XD

Right? You shake your head as Samantha props her head in your lap. She was currently in her full wolf form as you both stared out the giant window you had in your living room. It was a chill day. Well except for Sans being upstairs everything else seemed normal. Samantha’s brown fur was really nice and fluffy. It wasn’t close to winter yet. More like Autumn right now. Sam looks up. “So… what’s next?” Your shoulder length (h/c) falls over one eye as you ponder her question. “Uh…. Well we just finished breakfast… so… Mario Kart? Or maybe we should- finish work.” Sam grumbles. You two were children’s book authors. You both enjoyed it, just…….. Your boss was a real Karen. She constantly complained about how the book should be more kid friendly. WHEN IT’S A KIDS BOOK-. It’s not like you were adding swear, or sex in the book. No mature themes were in it at all. What’s her problem? She didn’t like you, she mainly didn’t like Samantha, apparently she didn’t like hybrids as a whole. You sigh, rolling over, almost falling out the window. Sam chuckles. “Well the sooner we finish work the better for our health.” You nod. 

Sans stares out the window, the plate you gave him empty. Why were you… being nice? You were a human. He’s surprised he even ate the food you gave him. What- what’s wrong with him?? You weren’t his friend. HELL the kid could have somehow found out his plan to- he shakes his head. That’s crazy. He’s being crazy….. He’s not crazy. HE’S NOT! He glances out the window again, sighing softly.

_ “Oh? You’re relaxing comedian?” _

Sans jolts. What the fuck was that? Oh fu- 

_ “If you think you’re done playing- you are soooo far from reality. See you soon Sans.” _ _  
_ The giggle that followed made him sick to his non- existent gut. He wanted to puke, but he wouldn’t. That- THAT DEMON won’t come back.. R-right? He won… HE WON RIGHT??? He hugs himself, rocking. 

You glance up from the computer you were typing on as a small thud was heard upstairs. Sam was taking a big phat snooze after finishing 4 drawings for the next few pages you had to write. You push away from the desk, your rolling chair allowing you to slide across the floor. You get up and slowly head upstairs. 

_ Sans growls lightly. It was pretty vague but… he still remembers the genocide hall. How could he forget? He- he couldn’t. Not after what happened. Not after the sacrifices that were made for this. He can’t. _

He isn’t exactly sure what happened… but he was right on top of you. A very dangerously sharp bone wayyyy too close to your neck for comfort. He’s… unsure of why you aren’t dead. Why hasn’t he killed you? Sure this was an accident. But…. what stopped him? What snapped him out of it. His soul hurt at the thought of hurting you, so he slowly crawled off you. 

_ ‘Holy fucking shit- I know I almost died but- that was-’  _ you shake your head violently. Sans’s expression drops slightly. “a-are you ok?” You chuckle lightly. Why did this not phase you?? YOU ALMOST DIED FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! “Yeah… are you ok? You mumbled something about…. A kid?” He blinks- a small blush creeping up to his cheekbones. Oh god how embarrassing. He tries to look at the floor… only to realize he is taller than you soooo, he looked dead at your chest. Now he’s no pervert but- WELL- he pulls his hoodie over his skull. He hardly knows you! Why would he want to touch you- AH STOP THINKING. You stand up, walking over to him with concern. “Are… are you ok-???!!!!” He pulls you down to him, straddling your hips. “Yeah. Just great~” 

**_AND THEN YOU WOKE UP._ **

You suck in a breath, why were you so red?! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT DREAM??? Ok you breath in. Half of that dream was your memories… the other half was just… odd. You blink, reflecting back on the memory.

_ You pat his shoulder softly. He only scoots away from you. “How the hell are you so chill with me??? I ALMOST KILLED YOU!” You raise your hands to show no harm. “But you didn’t. There has to be some good in you if you didn’t kill me.” _ _  
_ _  
_ Your heart thumps. That happened last week. Sam looks at you, and snickers. “What’s so funny?” You shot a glare at her while asking the question. “Pffft. You’re blushing~” You touch your face, oh h e c k. You were. Sans peeks around the corner and waves. “hey sunshine.” When did he start calling you that? Your cheeks turn a darker shade of red as you wave at him. “Hey Sans. What’s up?” The tall skeleton comes into full view…. Oml he’s covered in flour. “H-how do you make pancakes?” You and Samantha howl in laughter. Oh no-.

You whistle, Sans lying on the couch. When he wasn’t having a mental breakdown… or being creepy… he was a pretty chill guy. Samantha hops onto your lap in her wolf form. Sans lightly peeks over the couch and squints at her. Why does he feel- ok why does he feel jealous? He hardly knows you. It’s only been… 1 week and a day! And 2 hours and 35 minutes plus 22 seconds and still going…. NOT LIKE ANYONE’S COUNTING-. You chuckle petting Sam on the head. “Hey? Random question i know… but like- are you two roommates or does she just stop by a lot?” You and Sam look at Sans. “Technically roommates. That’s because a lot of the available apartments aren’t hybrid friendly. And the ones that are are filled to the brim. So I kinda just let Sam live with me.” He nods. So… best friends? That’ll work for him- ACK. HE DOESN’T!!! Ugh. His soul pounds lightly in his chest. He can hear the soft hum of your soul from where he’s sit- er… laying down at.  _ “Hey Sans? Do you think I’m a bad person?” Sans ruffles Frisk’s hair. “nah kid. just remember to always be you… ok?” The child nods happily. _

Was he crying? Yes. You felt a small pang in your chest. “You ok Sans?” He gives you a thumbs up, not wanting to show his skull… he truly is pathetic isn’t he?

  
You went… shopping. And he sat at the door till you came back. Sam had watched him. He wouldn't eat, drink, heck he didn’t nap as he waited for you to come back. Her ears twitched as she wasn;t sure if she was annoyed… or completely concerned. Hell if she knew. When you got back, Sam tried to tell you what he did, but everytime she did he would give her a death glare. Making motions like he would kill the wolf girl. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HIM??? _  
_


	5. Again off topic-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hear me out

Ok so! I know this is off topic- well not that off topic but- I'm currently going to write a halloween special. For 3 stories. This one, Kitten, and Satisfied. And I wanna know- WHAT COSTUMES??? Guys please help I wanna know what costumes. It's just gonna be a fluffy chapter that you can skip if you want since it has no relavence to the current plot ongoing. But liiiiike why not make a special?

Also would you guys be interested in an interactive fic? I'm considering making a fic where instead of writing a reader insert the comments interact with the characters. And like- you can choose one character you want to date. I will make a whole list of the characters and TRY to come up with nicknames- please bear with me- anyway just asking.

Also chapter 3 is still in the process of being written. I will get back to you guys on this fic I PROMISE- thank you for all your support! <3

[My Tumblr!!!](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/lonelostwriter)


End file.
